Eternity
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: —Por nuestro hogar —Aziraphale hizo lo mismo y un dulce sonido se escuchó al momento de chocar las copas. Una inexplicable calma se sentía en ese momento, incluso una ligera nevada había optado por caer. Sin duda, la mejor Navidad que habían tenido en milenios y de estas esperaban tener por toda la eternidad. [Ineffable Husbands]


El invierno era siempre una época agradable para salir de la ciudad y evitar a toda esa multitud de personas que correrían de un lugar a otro pensando que les hacía falta para completar los regalos navideños o para saber a quien le encargarían la comida y eventualmente, recogerla.

Solo habían pasado unos meses después del no armaggedon y, sinceramente, ambos merecían unas _vacaciones_.

Crowley llegó a medio día a la librería del ángel, abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Aziraphale ya listo para que emprendieran el viaje, antes de que todas las personas comenzaran a atiborrar las calles y el trafico fuera más infernal que de costumbre.

Aziraphale terminaba de meter unos cuantos libros en un pequeño maletín y una maleta ya estaba cerca de la puerta para que en cuanto el demonio llegara pudiera meter todo dentro del auto. Acomodó algunas cosas de su escritorio y observó por ultima vez su librería, como si fuera a ultima ves que estaría dentro de ella.

Escuchó la pequeña campana anunciando que alguien había entrado, salió, preparando mentalmente una disculpa en caso de que fuera algún cliente, pero en cambió vio al demonio parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Crowley! —su mirada se iluminó un durante un momento.

Estaba emocionado por el viaje, aunque el pelirrojo no le había comentado nada acerca del destino, así que por una parte el viaje solo ellos dos le parecía encantador, ahora que ya no tenían tanto peso de sus respectivos bandos y eran relativamente un poco más libres, por otro lado, era la sorpresa de saber a qué lugar tenía planeado Crowley llevarlos una vez que estuvieran allí.

—Veo que ya estas listo —dijo el demonio una vez vio la maleta en la puerta—, ¿nos vamos?

Aziraphale asintió entusiasmado y regresó a la parte trasera rápidamente por el pequeño maletín que faltaba. Crowley, por su parte, salió de la librería con la maleta del ángel y la acomodó en la parte trasera del Bentley. El ángel salió de la librería no sin antes cerciorarse de que su pequeño aviso de _«__Cerrado por tiempo indefinido. Disculpe las molestias.__»_ estuviera bien puesto, solo entonces cerró la puerta con llave. Le dio una sonrisa al demonio y subió al auto.

Crowley tenía previsto un viaje de no máximo 2 horas y media, ya estimando el trafico y cualquier inconveniente que ocurriera durante el trayecto, el ángel, como era su costumbre, busco entre los discos alguno que le gustara o que por lo menos le llamara la atención, pero realmente para gustos musicales eran completamente distintos, así que prefirió dejar lo que fuera que estuviera escuchando el pelirrojo antes de recogerlo.

—¿Por qué de entre todas las fechas fue Navidad? —repentinamente preguntó el ángel, curioso por la elección.

—Uh… —reflexionó un momento. Claro que había una razón, pero aun no era el momento para revelarlo— Ya sabes, algunos salen en estas fechas, era tiempo de que nosotros también lo hiciéramos.

—Oh —respondió el rubio no muy conforme con la respuesta, pero no insistiría más en ello.

Miró por la ventanilla, las calles estaban decoradas con preciosos adornos navideños y las luces le daban un brillo único a los aparadores de algunas tiendas. Algunas personas caminaban rápidamente por las aceras, chocando eventualmente con otras. Al ángel le encantaba esta época del año, un amor inexplicable se podía sentir por todos los lugares y eso le parecía enternecedor.

—¿Deberíamos comprar regalos para Adam y los demás? —dijo, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que aquel pensamiento había salido en palabras. Aun así, miró al demonio.

No era sorprendente que Aziraphale quisiera comprar regalos, si por él fuera le obsequiaría algo hasta a la persona que pasaba por el frente de la librería, solo por estar ahí y mirar. Quizás porque era un ángel su _espíritu navideño_ era excepcionalmente entusiasta.

—Podríamos pasar a comprar algo, pero no iremos a entregarlos —realmente no quería manejar hasta Tadfield solo para entregar algunos regalos a unos niños, además, ¿qué le podrían comprar? Solo los habían conocido durante una vez y Adam aun tenía sus poderes, podía tener _lo que quisiera_ para Navidad, literalmente. ¿Pero quien era para negarle algo al ángel?

—¡Perfecto! —respondió emocionado Aziraphale.

A mitad de camino hicieron una parada en un pequeño restaurante y caminaron cerca para buscar alguna juguetería o tienda de regalos. Ante el poco conocimiento de que le podría gustar a Adam optaron por ir a una tienda de ropa, buscaron por los aparadores y finalmente compraron 4 conjuntos, para Adam y The Them.

Ya listos y sin más paradas imprevistas, Crowley siguió su recorrido y en menos de lo que hubieran esperado se comenzaron a ver pequeños letreros que le comenzaron a dar una pista al rubio del destino.

—¿Al Este? —No era exactamente lo que había imaginado y le causaba más intriga al saber a dónde llegarían finalmente.

—Una sorpresa, ángel. No comas ansias —fue lo único que respondió Crowley.

A medida que más avanzaban por la carretera se veía cada vez menos casas y más espacios abiertos, realmente encantador y le recordaba a aquella época donde no había tantos edificios enormes que obstruyen la vista.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que solo se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino cuando Crowley bajó del coche. Miró alrededor desde adentro y su vista se detuvo en la cabaña de dos pisos que estaba frente a él, no tan grande ni tan pequeña, un tamaño estándar como para que fuera la residencia de una pareja jubilada, que ya no tenía la necesidad de cuidar hijos. Casi al lado de ella había una pequeña ¿bodega? No estaba realmente seguro de que era eso, parecía ser una extensión de la cabaña, quizás más tarde le preguntaría al demonio.

—¿Ángel? —el pelirrojo había bajado ya las maletas y había abierto la puerta del copiloto para que saliera el rubio.

Aziraphale bajó del coche dando una pequeña disculpa, aun admirando el lugar.

—¿Realmente podemos quedarnos aquí? ¿No tiene dueño? —preguntó Aziraphale, algo preocupado por lo que llegase a ocurrir si ponían un pie dentro o si alguien no llegara a recibirlos con gran entusiasmo— ¿Es de algún conocido tuyo?

—Los tiene y no, no es de ningún conocido mío —respondió Crowley, caminando con las maletas y deteniéndose en la entrada—. Vamos, ángel. No pasará nada, la cabaña no muerde.

Aziraphale no se había movido un solo centímetro, ¿cómo podrían entrar así como si nada? Aunque pronto quiso pensar que estaba exagerando y realmente era alquilada. Finalmente avanzó y alcanzó al demonio.

Crowley sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la insertó en la cerradura. La cabaña por dentro era más espaciosa de lo que aparentaba; un lobby amplio con un gran ventanal, una cocina bien equipada y dos habitaciones más que podrían servir como lugares de trabajo y probablemente un baño.

—Las habitaciones están arriba, puedes ir a verlas —Crowley dejó las maletas cerca de las escaleras y comenzó a abrir las cortinas y ventanas para que circulara un poco el aire dentro.

Aziraphale subió tan pronto como le dieron la autorización, por alguna razón se sentía emocionado, como si hubiera llegado a un nuevo hogar, bueno, reamente estar así con el demonio ya le daba ese sentimiento de familiaridad y compartir un espacio para ellos dos solos le hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa, en su propio _lado_, en su _hogar_.

Subiendo había tres puertas, no sabía cual abrir primero, así que fue a la que estaba al fondo y para su fortuna era la que daba a la terraza. Ahí había una cama enorme, probablemente _King size_ y un ropero, caminó hasta la puerta corrediza que daba a la terraza, afuera había una pequeña mesa de metal con dos sillas, digna para relajarse y tomar el té. Entró de nuevo y fue a las dos puertas restantes, eran dos habitaciones más pequeñas donde solo podía dormir una persona.

Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad bajó de nuevo, en la cocina había ahora unos cuantos platos de comida y una pequeña rebana de pastel, el demonio debió gastar unos cuantos milagros demoniacos para hacer aparecer la comida, miró al lobby y ahora había un árbol de Navidad, adornado con libros en miniatura y manzanas rojas, en la punta en lugar de una estrella había un ángel y debajo unos cuantos regalos, no estaba seguro si solo eran adornos o si tenían algo dentro y aparte estaban los que estarían destinados para Adam y sus amigos.

—Crowley —pronunció finalmente Aziraphale, enternecido por la imagen y el sentimiento tan cálido que le daba el lugar.

—Bienvenido, ángel —el pelirrojo sonrió con picardía al notar que su plan había funcionado.

Aziraphale no sabía realmente que quería decir con eso, pero se sintió realmente bien con eso, nunca antes había escuchado un "_Bienvenido"_, se dio cuenta entonces que existía alguien que siempre lo había esperado por milenios y ahora había podido llegar finalmente. ¡Que ciego había sido!

—Es algo parecido a un regalo de Navidad —dijo Crowley.

No era como si hubieran dicho abiertamente que eran una pareja, pero vamos, ¿desde cuando debían poner en palabras y etiquetas humanas las cosas que hacían? Era demasiado obvio la conexión especial que los unía, no era necesario darle una _formalidad_ al cariño inmenso que sentían entre los dos.

—¡Me encanta! —¿Y cómo no lo iba a hacer? Aquella cabaña estaba hecha casi a como alguna vez pudo haber soñado, aunque no importaba que hubiera sido una de cartón, con solo estar al lado de Crowley era más que suficiente.

Y una vez más, como había pasado la mayoría del tiempo, ángel y demonio se habían sentado a la mesa, degustando un poco de comida, un buen vino y postres, los dos juntos sin que nadie más interviniera.

—Oh, pero ¿qué sucederá con la librería? —El ensueño de Aziraphale casi se desploma con aquel pequeño detalle.

—El lugar que está ahí al lado está adaptado para que pueda ser una librería o biblioteca, puedes esperar a que pasen estas fechas para que los de mudanza traigan los libros o los puedo hacer aparecer ahorita —resolvió con certeza el pequeño problema, había planeado cada cosa desde meses atrás.

Con ello se sintió un poco más tranquilo y para ser honestos, extrañaría un poco aquella librería en la que había estado durante años, sería un cambio un poco difícil de enfrentar.

—Será nuestra primera Navidad _juntos_.

—Casi todas las Navidades la hemos pasado juntos, ángel —dijo Crowley, un poco confundido.

—_Juntos_, me refiero a que sin la necesidad de que alguno regrese a su casa, sino que estaremos los dos en nuestro propio lugar, sin despedirnos, estaremos en _nuestro_ _hogar_.

El demonio no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente, Aziraphale era capaz de dejarlo sin palabras y a la vez hacerlo sentir en las llamas más intensas del infierno, pero sin sentir dolor, una paz y calma siempre lo inundaba cada que estaba con él, algo que pensó jamás podría sentir de nuevo una vez que cayó.

—Por nuestro _hogar_ —Crowley levantó su copa de vino, en dirección del rubio.

—Por nuestro _hogar_ —Aziraphale hizo lo mismo y un dulce sonido se escuchó al momento de chocar las copas.

Una inexplicable calma se sentía en ese momento, incluso una ligera nevada había optado por caer. Sin duda, la mejor Navidad que habían tenido en milenios y de estas esperaban tener por toda la _eternidad_.

* * *

Este fanfic fue hecho con todo mi cariño y amor para mi angelito secreto del grupo de Facebook, esperando que le gustara. Las tres ideas que me dio me encantaron y me hubiera gustado unir todas en uno, pero al final resultó ser lo que acaban de leer.

En verdad espero que te gustara, **dear.**

**Bien… ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Espero que les gustara y gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic! :D**

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
